glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
Finally, A Real Human
"Finally, A Real Human" is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season, originally aired on February 5, 2004 on Fox. The episode was written by Geo G. and directed by Gary Chapman. The episode introduces Jack Binaski, voiced by David Spade, who would later become a recurring character of the series. It also introduces Jack's younger brother Austin Binaski, voiced by Ashton Kutcher. Synopsis When Jack Binaski arrives in Geoville, Rico believes that Jack is just talking about white humans and real humans to the students at Geoville Middle School. However, later, Jack now thinks that white humans aren't "humans" at all, so he decides to turn the citizens of Geoville (including Geo Guy, Rico, Eis, Jea, Gum and others) into real humans by using a magic spell. After that, Geo Guy and his friends were shocked and surprised that they're now humans. When they went to Jack's apartment, they started to argue Jack, but instead, he makes them his slaves. Plot Coming soon! Production Art Coming soon! Development Although Jack was introduced in 2004, Geo G.'s first sketches of Jack were drawn on March 11, 1999, becoming the first Geo TV human character. However, Jack didn't look exactly like how he look today, as he was going to wear a blue long shirt and a brown hair. At this point, this was changed because the creators thought he looked too like Gary Oak from the Pokemon series, so Jack's hair was changed into black and his shirt was changed into purple. Also, he was originally named "Johnny" before renaming his name into "Jack." Jack was one of the few characters in Geo TV to be delayed to another season. First, he was planned to appear in an early season 2 episode, particularly "Geo Guy's Madness Picture Theater", but due to development problems, he was dropped and was delayed to season 3. Around August of 2000, at this time, he was supposed to appear in one episode in the third season (which was produced in 2000) that is believed to be an early version of "Finally, A Real Human," where the episode was going to be about Jack turning Geoville citizens into real humans. However, due to the development of the sequel to Geo Movie, the episode was never aired and the concept was moved to Geo Movie 2 as the main antagonist. The plot for Geo Movie 2 was different from the final film, where it has the same concept as the unaired season 3 episode. Later, they changed the plot and Jack was dropped again because the animators wanted an better idea for the sequel. He was then going to appear in a season 4 episode, but delayed to season 5. After Jack was dropped once again from season 5, Geo G. commented that Jack would be a season 6 character, making him delayed for the last time. During an interview with Geo in late 2002, he confirmed that Jack is finally set to be a season 6 character, as after Geo TV was renewed by Fox for an sixth season at the time. He made his debut in "Finally, A Real Human", which was aired on FOX on February 5, 2004. Originally intended to be a one-time character that only appeared in the episode, Jack proved such a success with viewers that he was made one of the recurring characters throughout the series, for without Jack, he wasn't shown again in Geo TV until the series finale "Geo TV Live!". Voice actors from the show such as Tom Kenny, Phil LaMarr and Billy West were considered for the voice of Jack, but Geo G. wanted Jack to be voiced by a guest star. First, Jack was originally planned to be voiced by Andy Dick. Dick insisted on auditioning for the role, and "of course, just nailed it" according to Geo G. However, due to Dick leaving over creative differences about how his character should come to life, David Spade was given the role. Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Episodes Category:Geo TV episodes Category:Geo TV season 6 episodes Category:Finally, A Real Human